


Тихоокеанский рубеж: Тур однострочников

by Scott_Summers



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderswap, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: Сама себе тур однострочников. 20 драбблов по "Тихоокеанскому рубежу" разных пейрингов, рейтинга и содержания, по объему около 200 слов каждый. На ваш страх и риск.





	Тихоокеанский рубеж: Тур однострочников

**1.1. Райли/Чак, Йенси. Райли любит сладкое, Чак любит Райли, Йенси любит пошутить.**

Чак не планирует этого делать, но не может удержаться: Райли смотрит на последнюю конфету так, как не смотрит даже на "Бродягу".  
— Любишь сладкое, Бекет? — поддевает Чак.  
Он демонстративно забирает конфету, разворачивает фантик. Райли делает характерное "сейчас-тебе-будет-больно" лицо, и Чак ухмыляется:  
— Открой рот.  
Райли сжимает зубы. Чак закатывает глаза.  
— Бекет, это просто конфета. Открой рот, или она растает.  
Удивительно, но Райли слушается. И, кажется, краснеет, когда Чак вкладывает конфету ему в зубы, но Чак не успевает это осознать, потому что рядом буквально из ниоткуда возникает Йенси.  
— Стоять! — требует он. — Мелкий, делиться надо!  
Райли поворачивает голову, и Йенси, наклонившись, откусывает половину конфеты, прижимаясь губами к губам брата.  
Чак замирает, забыв, как дышать, а Йенси отстраняется, дожевывая, хлопает Райли по плечу и идет дальше по своим делам.  
— Эй!.. — вырывается у Чака. Он понятия не имеет, что хочет сказать; горло перехватывает, и Чак почти кричит: — Это был мой поцелуй!..  
И осекается, отступает, не в состоянии отвести взгляд от крошек шоколада на губах Райли.  
Йенси оборачивается.  
— Прости, — говорит он весело. — Райли тебе компенсирует.  
Чак моргает.  
Смотрит на Райли.  
— Молчи, — просит Райли тихо.  
И действительно целует его сам.

**1.2. Герк, Райли, Йенси. Герк — маршал на базе на Аляске.**

— О чем задумался, мелкий? — спрашивает Йенси, дотягиваясь до соседней койки и тыкая Райли градусником в плечо. Брат поворачивает голову, улыбается неожиданно криво.  
Он вообще слишком тихий сегодня, и Йенси все кажется, что врачи недоглядели, что где-то в обратной нейронной связи был сбой, потому что это же Райли, он не может так долго лежать неподвижно и смотреть в потолок.  
— Я думал, — начинает Райли, и Йенси сдерживает притворный удивленный возглас, — я думал о том, что было бы, если бы не Герк был маршалом. Если бы он не догадался, что мы пойдем за лодкой. Не послал помощь...  
Йенси сглатывает, тоже представив, и приподнимается на локтях, и в этот момент открывается дверь палаты.  
— Ну? — спрашивает маршал Герк Хансен. — Допрыгались, наглецы? Сколько переломов?  
— Пять на двоих, — отвечает Йенси. — И, кстати...  
— Маршал, — перебивает Райли. — Спасибо.  
Герк смотрит на него и молчит, и в палату успевает просунуться вездесущий любопытный Чак. Герк не оглядывается, только делает ему знак, чтобы сидел тихо.  
— Вам спасибо, — говорит он наконец и садится на койку Райли. — Валяйте, парни, рассказывайте. Каков он вблизи, этот Остроголов?

**1.3. Пост-"Овертайм". Чак, Райли/Йенси.**

Чак уезжает в город за собачьим кормом, оставляя Бекетов наедине.  
— Я забыл, мне и ехать, — ухмыляется он, когда Райли предлагает составить ему компанию.  
Он думает, они знают, что он делает это нарочно, потому что все о нем знают, просто... соглашаются.  
А Чак знает, как это будет.  
Сначала они запутаются в своих чертовых длинных пальцах, и Райли прижмет Йенси к столу, упрется лбом ему в лоб; Райли выше, он давит почти физически, и Йенси отвернет и запрокинет голову, позволяя целовать себя в шею, закроет глаза, когда Райли сгребет в кулак его волосы, и они будут все еще держаться за руки, и эти сплетенные пальцы, это самое возбуждающее зрелище, кажется Чаку.  
Особенно когда Йенси снизу, и это больше чем секс.  
Чак чувствует, когда нарастает напряжение, почти видит искры, и уезжает не потому, что мешает им.  
Чак уезжает, пытаясь сохранить в тайне, что дрочит на них, как влюбленный подросток, и тщательно проверяет машину, прежде чем вернуться, и кормит собак, и слишком громко хлопает дверью.  
— Нагулялся? — спрашивает Йенси.  
У него засос на шее, и он снова старший.  
— Да, — говорит Чак, не отводя глаз.  
Райли громыхает на кухне чайником.  
— Я вас люблю, — говорит Чак.  
Йенси улыбается и взъерошивает ему волосы.  
— Мы тебя тоже, — отвечает он.

**1.4. Райли/Чак. Выбирать егеря для совместного пилотирования.**

Чак знает, что, выбирая между "Страйкером" и Райли, выберет Райли, а упертый Бекет от "Бродяги" не откажется, но Чак не может не сопротивляться.  
— "Страйкер Эврика" — единственный егерь пятого поколения, — говорит Чак, задирая подбородок.  
— Угу, — соглашается Райли.  
— Он лучше вооружен и защищен! — продолжает напирать Чак.  
— Угу, — снова кивает Райли.  
— Именно "Страйкер" завалил десять кайдзю, — приводит Чак последний аргумент.  
— Закончил? — сочувственно интересуется Йенси.  
— Нет! — огрызается Чак и замолкает, когда Йенси достает флакон с таблетками, вытряхивает по одной себе и брату. Чак оглядывается на отца и видит, что тот делает то же самое.  
"Метароцин", вспоминает Чак.  
— Вот и решили, — скучно подытоживает Райли и с усилием глотает таблетку.  
— Ты остаешься на "Страйкере", Чак, — подтверждает Герк. — Это не обсуждается.  
— Из-за метароцина? Тогда о чем мы вообще говорили?.. — недоумевает Чак.  
— Ты же хотел поспорить, — Йенси разводит руками. — Пойдем, Герк, уговорим Тендо подчистить реестры.  
Чак смотрит на Райли.  
— А "Бродяга"?.. — начинает он.  
Райли улыбается.  
— Управлять "Страйкером" должен самый крутой пилот, — говорит он, притягивая Чака к себе.  
И Чак жмурится и краснеет, пока Райли целует его руки.

**1.5. Йенси/Райли. Райли будит Йенси.**

— Как ты вообще его с утра терпишь? — спрашивает Тендо за завтраком. Вид у него такой, словно кипучая деятельность Райли причиняет ему головную боль.  
— Не знаю, — говорит Йенси и задумчиво улыбается, вспоминая, кажется, сразу все утра, которые были у них с братом: прыжки на кровати, холодные руки под одеялом, хватание за уши, за нос, за волосы — и мягкие губы, тихие уговоры, запах кофе; как Райли молча забирается к нему, прижимается, упирается лбом и как будто бодает, легко, но настойчиво, и Йенси накрывает его голову ладонью: хватает ненадолго, но когда Райли снова лезет руками, пробуждение уже не кажется Йенси таким отвратительным делом. Сегодня вот Райли виснет на верхней койке, дергает Йенси за волосы и отбирает подушку.  
— Отвали, — просит Йенси, но Райли, конечно же, просто подтягивается и ныряет к нему под одеяло; он сам еще теплый и взъерошенный со сна, и Йенси чувствует сладковатый молочный запах его кожи.  
— Доброе утро, — шепчет Райли. — Просыпайся, слышишь?  
Он обнимает Йенси за шею, трется об его ухо; он уютный, тяжелый, уже чем-то довольный, он тянет футболку Йенси и засовывает руку ему в штаны.  
Йенси улыбается.  
— Не знаю, — говорит он Тендо. — Как-то терплю.

**1.6. Чак, Герк. Чак защищает отца после потери "Лаки Севен".**

— Программу "Егерь" закрыли из-за людей вроде тебя, — говорит Чак, глядя на Райли. — Как по мне, так ты балласт.  
Он уходит, оставляя за собой последнее слово, но что-то его беспокоит. Словно это уже было.  
...Было.  
Чак приседает, треплет Макса по загривку, смотрит бессмысленно перед собой.  
— ...из-за людей вроде твоего отца. Он разбил "Лаки Севен"...  
Шестнадцатилетний Чак из драк не вылезает, потому что люди не молчат, люди сплетничают, а Чак ненавидит все эти шепотки за спиной, Чак готов в кровь расквасить рот каждому, кто хоть слово скажет про его отца.  
У Чака вечно разодраны руки и тело в синяках.  
— ...его брат приказам вообще не подчинялся, а его вечное похмелье...  
Чак бьет и бьет, снова и снова. Потом бьют его, взрослые мужики уже не смотрят на его возраст, за ярость и силу считая его равным.  
— Что на этот раз? — устало спрашивает Герк, когда Чак отворачивает лицо, пытаясь скрыть кровоподтек.  
— Не твое дело, — огрызается Чак невнятно.  
Он никогда не скажет отцу, что защищает его.  
Это все равно не имеет значения.  
— ...из-за людей вроде тебя.  
Чак смотрит на Макса, но думает о Райли.  
Чак думает, что никогда и ничего не скажет о его брате.

**1.7. Чак, Йенси. После гибели Райли Йенси стал со-пилотом Чака. Юст со стороны Чака, рейтинг.**

— Он трахал своего брата, — говорит Герк. — Поэтому и выбрал тебя в со-пилоты!  
Чак думает, это было бы охрененно. Думает, если бы отец знал, как сильно Чак этого хочет, он разочаровался бы в Чаке окончательно.  
Чак прижимается лбом к стене душевой и заводит руку за спину, чувствуя, как горят щеки, Чак вставляет в себя палец и пытается расслабиться, закрывает глаза, стискивает зубы, воображает, что это рука Йенси, что это Йенси медленно входит в его тело, а потом Чак горбится и сжимает член другой рукой, всхлипывает, проталкивая палец глубже, представляет, как Йенси делал это с Райли, представляет себя на месте Райли и злится, и резче, сильнее трахает собственную ладонь, но не чувствует удовлетворения, кончая, только механическую разрядку.  
И еще жгучий стыд, заставляющий Чака отводить глаза, когда он возвращается в комнату.  
— Я уже решил, что ты утонул, — шутит Йенси, свешиваясь с верхней койки, и Чаку хочется снять полотенце и встать на четвереньки на пол.  
Он ухмыляется вместо этого и ложится на свою койку ничком, с головой накрываясь одеялом. Йенси желает ему спокойной ночи, и у Чака снова встает.  
Чак ненавидит себя.  
Ненавидит Райли.  
Но больше всего Чак ненавидит Йенси, хранящего верность своему умершему брату.  
По нескольку раз в день ненавидит.

**.8. Бекетцест, внезапный! первый раз.**

...просто напряжение после боя, адреналин, и всё, чего Йенси хочет, это уйти в душ и подрочить, но Райли не даёт: подтягивается, запрыгивает на кровать и садится на него верхом.  
И вскидывает брови.  
— Ого, это болт от "Бродяги"? — ухмыляется он, ёрзая.  
Йенси ловит его за запястья, стискивает, пытаясь оттолкнуть, и не отвечает, но Райли всё равно съезжает чуть ниже по его бедрам, освобождает руку и кладет ему на штаны. Пока на штаны. Йенси смотрит на брата и думает, что должен сказать "нет", но только сглатывает, и Райли запускает руку под резинку, уверенно сжимает пальцы. Ни секунды колебаний, ни тени сомнения в глазах; он стягивает с Йенси штаны и ложится на локоть, не прекращая двигать ладонью в нужном, том самом ритме, и Йенси выдерживает совсем не долго, кончает стремительно и бурно, как подросток.  
Райли раздувает ноздри и трётся о его ногу, пальцем размазывает сперму.  
— Давай, а? — шепчет он Йенси в лицо. — По-быстрому?  
— Нет, — отвечает Йенси. И прежде чем Райли успевает обидеться, опрокидывает его на спину и прижимает к койке, наклоняется и заканчивает:  
— Не "по-быстрому".

**1.9. Хансенцест.**

Чак лежит на животе, обнимая подушку. Герк гладит его по спине, целует затылок и плечи, и Чак сладко вздрагивает, когда Герк неловко и неумело шепчет:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Он всё ещё боится, всё ещё старается не думать о том, что это его сын, прихватывает губами влажную кожу, нависает, вжимает в постель. Чак подставляется, горбится и приподнимает бёдра, и Герк не может удержаться, Герк берёт его, забирает себе без остатка, клеймит, метит собой, своим запахом, своим телом, чтобы никто не отнял, чтобы никто даже не подошёл близко.  
Чак дышит ему в ладонь и чуть слышно стонет, лижет его пальцы и упрекает:  
— Ты должен был это сделать десять лет назад, ты же хотел!  
Он счастлив, Герк видит это, и Герк беззвучно плачет ему в затылок, потому что это же его сын, и это неправильно, недопустимо, но он действительно хочет этого, давно хотел, и Чак прощает ему всё, прощает оптом и авансом за одну только эту ночь.  
— Я не мог, — шепчет Герк больше себе, чем сыну.  
— Жалко, — вздыхает Чак и тянется за поцелуем.  
И эта искренность бьёт Герка под дых: десять лет назад Чаку было одиннадцать.

**1.10. Бекеты, Стена, инсайд к "Овертайму".**

Райли первого переводят на верхние уровни Стены.  
Он сначала отказывается, но Йенси настаивает:  
— Соглашайся, мелкий. Я догоню, — и он действительно тоже перебирается наверх через неделю, но за эту неделю кое-что происходит.  
Они не видятся днём, это странно и непривычно, и вечером Йенси ждёт брата у входа в барак. Райли приходит уставший и грязный, у него лопнула губа и обветрились щёки, и Йенси хочется самому его раздеть и умыть, уложить потом и смотреть, как он спит.  
Но Райли ложится не сразу. Строители разговаривают, ругаются, слушают радио; в бараке пахнет супом из жестянок и перегретым жиром консервов, Райли принюхивается и ухмыляется вдруг, отчего его губа снова начинает кровоточить, и Йенси не успевает ничего сказать: Райли суёт руку в наружный карман куртки и достаёт маленький пакетик.  
— Принёс тебе кое-что, — говорит Райли.  
Йенси разворачивает пакет и молчит.  
— Дополнительный паёк верхолазов, — объясняет Райли.  
В салфетке лежит половина шоколадки.  
Половина. Как в детстве.  
И Йенси, собственно, не особенно любит сладкое, это по части Райли, но у Йенси даже мысли не возникает отказаться, он послушно съедает всё до крошки и облизывает пальцы.  
— Спасибо, мелкий, — говорит он дрогнувшим голосом, и Райли улыбается.  
Половина — это чертовски много, когда шоколадка — всё, что у тебя есть.

**1.11. Райли/Чак. Зима на Стене. По мотивам "пить кофе и думать о нем" и "не лижи металлоконструкции" XD**

На недостроенном ярусе нет никого, кроме них. Нижняя часть лица Чака завернута в свитер Райли, Чак держит под ним руки, а Райли греет паяльной лампой стальную кружку с цикорным кофе. Приемник похрипывает чем-то очень старым, когда помехи пропадают, можно расслышать "Битлз", но ни Райли, ни Чак не прислушиваются.  
Райли отставляет лампу, пробует кончиком пальца жидкость и выпрямляется, но в это время Чак сам снимает свитер с лица.  
— Отмерзло, — говорит он смущенно, показывая ложку с деревянной рукояткой. На его губе — красный отпечаток, но крови и трещин нет.  
Райли долго молчит, потом кивает и выпивает половину кофе, остаток протягивает Чаку и, пока Чак пьет, снимает куртку и натягивает свитер.  
— Сердишься? — неловко спрашивает Чак.  
Райли качает головой и растирает замерзшие руки.  
— Больше не облизывай ничего на морозе, — советует он, а потом вдруг улыбается и добавляет: — Совсем ничего.  
И Чак стремительно и неудержимо краснеет под его выразительным взглядом.

**1.12. Чак, Райли, Йенси. Пост-"Овертайм". Чак завязывает Бекетам галстуки.**

— Стой спокойно, — ворчит Чак. Йенси кажется знакомой его интонация, но он не понимает, откуда, пока Райли не указывает на него пальцем.  
— Ты говоришь, как он, — обвиняет он Чака.  
— Сам виноват, — ухмыляется Йенси. — Если ты до сих пор не научился нормально галстук завязывать, стой и терпи.  
Чак не обращает на их перебранку никакого внимания, сосредоточенно хмурится, выравнивая концы галстука и закрепляя булавкой.  
— Готово, — говорит он.  
— Спасибо, — Райли наклоняет голову, прижимаясь к нему лбом, и Чак фыркает и подбирает губы, но трется об него носом в ответ.  
— Обращайся, — он неловко поводит плечом и так же неловко и внезапно поясняет: — Я хотел Герку галстук завязывать, долго учился, но ему это без надобности, так что...  
Он выпрямляется, улыбается почти не грустно, покачивается с пятки на носок, и Йенси хочется воспользоваться правом старшего (по званию и вообще — старшего), оставить их дома и остаться самому и провести весь день в постели.  
Вместо этого Йенси вздыхает и развязывает свой галстук.  
— Счастья он своего не понимает, — замечает он. — Я тоже хочу красиво, сделаешь?  
— Конечно, — говорит Чак будто бы равнодушно.  
У него сияют глаза.

**1.13. Райли, Йенси, Чак. Пост-"Овертайм". Поцелуй под омелой.**

Чак смотрит на Райли, Райли на него, и они оба смотрят на Йенси. На Йенси мятые спортивные штаны и футболка с надписью "I'd rather be sleeping".  
— Что? — спрашивает Йенси, хмурясь, и чешет переносицу.  
— Рождество, старик, — как маленькому объясняет Райли. — Не, не слышал?  
— Когда? — Йенси трет глаза.  
Кофеварка плюется последними каплями.  
— Завтра, — отвечает Чак, ставя перед Йенси кружку.  
— Угу, — соглашается Йенси невпопад. — Спасибо.  
Он неожиданно проворно ловит Чака за локоть и затаскивает к себе на колени.  
— Будем варить глинтвейн? — шепчет он Чаку в ухо, и Чак понимает, что Йенси вовсе не спит, и Чака обдает жаром с ног до головы, а Райли вдруг оказывается рядом, так близко, что Чак чувствует его дыхание у себя на затылке.  
— Соглашайся, — Райли зарывается лицом ему в волосы, и Чак запрокидывает голову, едва не попадая Райли по зубам, и только теперь замечает венок на потолке, неправдоподобно зеленый, с красными каплями ягод. Чаку кажется, он вспоминает что-то из детства, что-то теплое и вкусно пахнущее имбирным печеньем, но Йенси проводит губами по его шее, и Чак забывает и закрывает глаза.  
И даже с закрытыми глазами точно знает, с кем из Бекетов целуется.

**1.14. Герк/Чак. Uniform kink.**

Чак примеряет перед зеркалом отцовскую форму. За лето он вытянулся, так что форма ему почти впору; Чак застегивает ремень потуже и завязывает галстук.  
— Пилот Чак Хансен готов к несению службы, — говорит он, поднося руку к фуражке. И слышит за спиной голос Герка, которого, он думал, нет дома:  
— Чарльз.  
Чак испуганно оборачивается.  
— Пилот Чарльз Хансен, — поправляет Герк снова.  
Он стоит в дверях, тоже в форме, с конвертом в руке.  
— Я сейчас сниму, — бормочет Чак.  
Герк улыбается, подходит к нему. Их глаза на одном уровне; Чак приоткрывает рот, когда отец поправляет ему галстук.  
Но Герк не убирает руку, гладит Чака по шее, по щеке, и Чак не знает, что его вдруг толкает вперед, заставляя вцепиться в китель Герка, смять его в кулаке.  
— Пап, — просит Чак неизвестно чего и дышит Герку в лицо, надеясь, что отец что-нибудь придумает. Герк обнимает его, прижимает ладонью между лопаток и неуклюже целует в ухо; он большой и горячий, и Чак растворяется в нем, как сахар в чае, и едва ли понимает, что делает, когда сам целует отца в губы.  
Белый конверт падает на пол, и Чак только на следующее утро узнает, что зачислен в Академию.

**1.15. Чак, Райли. Что Чак скажет или сделает после того, как понял, что выдвинул Райли те же обвинения, от которых защищал Герка. Сиквел к 1.6.**

— Мой сын никогда этого не признает, — говорит Герк, но Чак признаёт, и Чак приходит и стоит как дурак перед комнатой Райли, даже чувствуя, что с другой стороны коридора в дверной глазок за ним наблюдает Мако.  
— Заходи, — приглашает Райли.  
Похоже, думает Чак, он тоже знает про Мако.  
Чак заходит и видит фотографии на стене, свитер на кровати, шрамы на плече Райли.  
"Спасибо", хочет сказать Чак.  
"Прости", хочет сказать он. "Ты был реально крут".  
— Он отдал тебе мой обед! — произносит он обиженно вместо этого, вздергивая подбородок.  
Лицо Райли становится очень странным. Он вытирает мокрые руки, мнет полотенце.  
— Я не знал, — объясняет он серьезно, словно это действительно важно. И извиняется: — Прости.  
И Чак, сжимая кулаки, думает, что больше прежнего хочет его ударить.  
Чак впервые в жизни жалеет, что не умеет по-другому входить в чью-то жизнь.

**1.17. Райли, Йенси. 29 февраля 2020 года погибает не Йенси.**

Дрифт — это тишина.  
Воспоминания.  
Но Райли не помнит, чтобы у Йенси была офицерская форма Корпуса.  
Они стоят, разделенные конн-подом, и молчат. Райли понимает, что сорвал дрифт, уйдя слишком глубоко, но не может заставить себя отвернуться, и они заговаривают одновременно:  
— Райли...  
— Йенси!  
По щекам Йенси текут слезы.  
— Почему ты, — Райли сглатывает, — почему...  
— Прости, — просит Йенси. — Прости, мелкий.  
Райли это пугает.  
— Нет, — он мотает головой. — Все нормально, я-то жив...  
— Ты умер, — режет Йенси.  
Пот выступает, кажется, по всему телу Райли, стекает крупными каплями.  
— Остроголов убил тебя, — чеканит Йенси, словно боится остановиться. — Но сознание осталось во мне и в "Бродяге". Мако — мой новый со-пилот, Райли. Но прежде чем я войду в дрифт с ней, я должен отпустить тебя, иначе ничего не выйдет.  
— Но Стена, — Райли парализует ужасом. — Гонконг. Хансены...  
Йенси вытирает лицо.  
— Нет никакой Стены, — шепчет он. — Хансены в Австралии. Тебе это...  
— Снится, — выручает Райли. Ему становится холодно.  
Они молчат.  
Райли снимает шлем.  
— Я так скучал по тебе, — говорит он.  
— Я скучал больше, — у Йенси снова дрожат губы. Это невыносимо, и Райли кивает:  
— Делай, что должен.  
И свет для него гаснет.

**1.18. Райли, формально — Чак. Постканон. По фото упомянутой кассеты.**

Герк отдает ему прозрачную коробочку с корявой надписью "Райли сосет".  
— Не спрашивай, — говорит Герк и уходит.  
Минут пять Райли пытается понять, что ему досталось, почти сорок минут ищет, как прослушать аудиокассету, и — черт! — еще четверть часа думает, стоит ли ее слушать. А потом вкладывает в старый магнитофон Кайдановских и нажимает кнопку VOSPROIZVEDENIE.  
— ...ёвая штука, — произносит голос Чака, и у Райли взмокает спина.  
Чака больше нет.  
Только его голос на пленке, которая, по словам Тендо, вот-вот размагнитится.  
— Хочу сказать тебе, Рай-ли, — Чак запинается, молчит. — Мой старик уже все сказал на самом деле, — поправляется он затем. — А, плевать. Ты тот еще мудак, да и вообще... Я даже не уверен, что эта штука работает.  
Райли сжимает в кулаке свои жетоны, впивается ногтями в ладонь. Ему хочется выть.  
— Но есть кое-что, чего мой старик не сможет тебе сказать, — Чак как будто решается. — Ты ведь тоже это почувствовал, правда? Мы дрифт-совместимы. Мы. Дрифт. Совместимы.  
Он больше не говорит ничего. Райли ждет, ждет и ждет, но дальше на пленке — только шорохи, и тогда Райли перематывает кассету к началу.  
— ...вая штука, — говорит Чак.  
И Райли знает — это всё, что ему осталось.  
Цепочка лопается, и жетоны со звоном падают на пол.

**1.19. Бекеты, POV, егерь отрезан от внешнего мира.**

Говорят, в воде — как в невесомости.  
Говорят, в воде тренируют космонавтов.  
Кабина затоплена под потолок.  
Егерь обесточен, только поэтому мы еще живы.  
Свет — от стеклянных трубок с химией внутри. Всегда считал их ерундой, а сейчас только они дают нам надежду, призрачную, как их свечение.  
Мы отстегиваемся и плаваем в соленой воде как космонавты в невесомости, держим друг друга за руки и слушаем дыхание.  
Странно, но мы все еще в дрифте.  
Должно быть, это не зависит от электричества.  
Кислорода осталось на полчаса: достаточно для спасения.  
Если нас будут спасать.  
Мы не знаем, что стряслось наверху.  
Дрифт успокаивает, не дает зациклиться на тишине радиоэфира.  
Дрифт убивает нас: мы могли бы покинуть кабину сами, но придется разорвать связь.  
Единственную связь.  
Остаться в одиночестве в темной воде.  
Три метра до люка в потолке.  
Тридцать семь метров до поверхности воды — если не врет датчик глубин, и мы одновременно думаем, что нам еще повезло.  
В зеленоватом химическом свете улыбка превращает лицо в хищную маску гоблина.  
Мы начинаем с перчаток. Холодная вода обжигает руки, дальше дело идет быстрее: ботинки, броня, и остается только шлем.  
Я на пальцах показываю: три.  
Два.  
Один.  
И тишина наступает.

**1.20. Чак/fem!Райли. Перед спуском в Разлом.**

Чак знает, что она старше него на пять лет и все может сама.  
Чак знает: ей он не нужен.  
— Лейтенант Бекет! — зовет Чак.  
Райли оборачивается.  
У нее рука на перевязи после боя с Отачи и пластырь на лбу.

Чак знает, что ее сестра чуть не вышла замуж за его отца в Маниле.  
Помешал он, Чак. Приревновал.  
Теперь Йенси мертва. Герк тоскует. Райли смотрит на Чака холодными серо-голубыми глазами.  
— Лейтенант Бекет, — просит Чак, сглатывая, — вы не присмотрите за Максом? Пока мы с отцом прогуляемся к Разлому?  
Вслух это звучит еще глупее, чем он думал, но отступать поздно.  
— Вообще-то, — говорит Райли медленно, — я тоже иду к Разлому.  
Чак хочет провалиться сквозь пол.  
Но Райли неожиданно улыбается.  
— Давай обсудим это, — предлагает она. — Ты и я.

И она просыпается мгновенно и полностью, когда воет сирена.  
— Ты вообще спал? — спрашивает Райли, не пытаясь высвободиться из рук Чака.  
— Да, — врет Чак.  
Он готов смотреть на нее вечно, но вместо этого закрывает глаза, потому что целоваться с ней куда лучше, чем просто смотреть.

Чак знает, что дышит в унисон с Райли даже в дрифте с отцом.  
Чак знает: они никогда не умрут.


End file.
